My Life In Words
by Chi Chi Luvs U
Summary: Sakura is living a horrible life. She only has a few close friends and everyone else loves to bring up drama. One day, Sakura realizes she is in love with the school hottie. Rated T for language. Naruto Couples Vary.


**Hey Guys! First story ever. Well, this story is based on my life. I know. My Life Sucks. Anyway, I hope you like my story. :) This starts to take place in Febuary. Where everything started falling apart.**

**Summary**: Sakura is living a horrible life. She only has a few close friends and everyone else loves to bring up drama. One day, Sakura realizes she is in love with the school hottie. Rated T for language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did then Shippuden would have came to America.

-----

'_Thoughts_'

"Talking"

-----

**Sakura's POV**

I got up in a very crappy mood. Its was my birthday (A/N: My birthday is in Feburay. I know that Sakura's is in April. Just pretend its in Feburay.) and I knew today was gonna be the worst.

I groaned and got off of bed. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. While I was in the shower I started Thinking to myself.

'_Today is gonna be the worst day ever. I could just feel it. . . Wait, I shouldn't be thinking like this. It'll just end up worse. I wonder if Naruto I gonna do anything._'

Naruto was my crush ever since the beginning of the school year, when we met. I love his looks and his well-toned body from playing basketball 24/7. He's also really nice and probably one of the only people who can make me laugh.

I stepped out of the shower and changed into clean and brand new clothes. I put on a white tank top and over it a pink 'U' neck shirt (Its Feburay and its a little cold so I put on the tank to add a layer). I put on dark back-pocketless skinny-jeans. Shoved in my big white hoop earrings and put on my new white Ecko-Red shoes. I fixed my hair by pulling it back with a dark pink headband. I grabbed my blue, big backpack, said bye to my sister who was 11 and heading to her own school.

I waited until my friends came. I live so close to the school so i really wouldn't matter what I time I left.

I heard my blue SideKick LX ring. The song Fighting by Yellow Card comes up when I get a text message. I knew it was Hinata.

Hinata and I met last year. She sat behind my me in home room and one day she asked for a pencil. I gave it to her and I told her "Keep It." From there me and Hinata were really good friends.

Hinata texts me when she comes. She walks to school at a different time than Ino and Ten-Ten. So, I opened the door and went back to my room to continue fixing my hair. I put in the specail oil to make my hair feel silky and shine.

Hinata walked into my room and told me happy birthday. I said thanks and continued to do my hair. Hinata also knew I was going to have a bad time at school because of my birthday. I finished doing my hair and told Hinata to go wait at my hall way. The hallway part of my house is when you step in you go into a very small hall where we put our shoes. Its a house rule to take off your shoes before you step in.

I really didn't care because my parents weren't home. My Ecko's are new so they can't really make a big mess.

Hinata and I stepped in to the hall and I closed the first door and made sure it was locked. Hinata and I started talking about how crappy today was gonna be because everyone would want to give me birthday punches and start spreading things. Drama, Drama, Drama. Thats what I always say. My SideKick started ringing the song Sugar by Flo Rida ft. Wynter when I get calls. Me and Hinata walked outside and saw Ino and Ten-Ten waving at us and yelling "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I screamed ''THANKS!" and we all walked to school.

I started getting stares because it was probably the first time I wore skinny-jeans and my body isnt the best to wear stuff like that. Why? Because I was a 'stick' according to my friend Shino.

Shino and I aren't that close because he's popular and im in the middle of the social ladder.

All four of us continued until we got to the gym. We always went to the gym because it was a lot warmer than it was outside. We stood in the gym talking about what i was gonna do about my birthday. Hinata suggested another slumber party, but the last one costed a lot. So im not gonna do that again.

The Bell rang and we all went to our lockers. Hinata's was a little far from everyone elses. Ten-Ten and I were separated by 1 locker. and Ino was on the other side of the hall. We got all our stuff and then went to Ino's locker. Ino takes a looonnng time in her locker. So, we all just go to her locker when we are done. Ino then suggested a shopping spree. I thought it was brillant. So, for my birthday I got a $500 shooping spree.

I went to home room where I said hi to Tamaki and Yusuki. They are always together and laughing. I sat in my assigned seat and started scanning the room for Shino. Me and him at least say hi and hug. After that the bell rang and we all went to our reading classes. Me and Hinata are at the first floor and Ino and Ten-Ten in the second floor.

-----

Second class is Social Studies. Everyone makes fun of Kurenai-Sensei because she never gave anyone detention. I was alone in Blue Group.

Blue, Green, Red, and Yellow were the groups made for traveling. Im in Blue, Ten-Ten is in Yellow and Hinata and Ino are in Red. None of the group was in Green.

I hated Blue with a passion. Karin was in it and would always make fun of my body. Like Shino, Karin would call my a stick and make rumors of me.

Normally, I would ignore rumors, but Karin took it extremes. That Bitch. She calls me a stick when her body is smaller than mine.

So, the whole birthday thing was being avoided and I Hoped none knew other than my closest friends.

The bell rang and Blue went to science. Science with Asuma-Sensei was fun. He was worse than Kurenai-Sensei. We always chant his name and just like to piss him off. we usually stomped at the same time. Which was pretty fun.

-----

Finally the best time of the day, Lunch! We had unassigned seating, so, we always sit near eachother. The group never ran out of things to talk about. Basically every lunch was fun. But this Lunch turned into disaster in a split second.

Kiba jumped into our table and glared at me. I was nervous and spit out ". . . What?"

"Go Out With Naruto." Kiba said suddenly.

I could already tell I was turning blood red from a blush.

"The only way im going out with Naruto is if he asks me himself."

I had no idea what I just said. . .

"Fine." Kiba spat.

Kiba jumped back to the other table and whispered to Naruto. Naruto then turned around and jumped into the same chair Kiba was in 10 seconds ago.

Naruto hesitated and said "Sakura. . . Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Cool." Naruto said bringing a small blush to his cheeks and rubbing his head.

Naruto left the table back into his own and told his friend the news. Everyone in that table Woo Hooed and started yelling at Naruto.

The girls at my table Awwed and started to say "Grats".

I turned to Naruto and Naruto turned to me and gave me a smile. I gave him a smile back.

Big Mistake.

-----

**Well, That was my first Chappie ever! Please Review! I update very quickly so hope for a Chappie very other day!**

**~~ Chi Chi Luvs U! =3**


End file.
